The Fight and The Avatar
by SakaraMousyxXx
Summary: This new girl, Indigo, a fire bender and is trying to get away from the fire nation and help the avatar, but since she is a fire bender... uh oh. Oh yea what is with this Zuko wanting Indigo for his own... Well what happend there...OO Read it's pretty coo
1. The fight and the avatar

I haven't seen Avatar in a while which totally pisses me off! >( So If I get things wrong PLEASE tell me in your review! Thank you! I NEED HELP WITH THE FLIPPIN' NAMES! thank you .  
**  
The Avatar: Last Airbender ) My new series! Yippy  
****  
Part One:  
The Fight and the Avatar**

The girl was running for a long time now being chased by the fire nation. "What do you want?" She literaly screamed and tripped getting dirt in her face. "Gr!" She yelled. "Look you made me trip now I am pissed!" she got up and screamed at them. All they did was stand at attention at the girl in fighting position. She blinked. "Huh?" Suddenly a fire ball was sent and the girl ducked. "Hello Indigo." A familier voice said to the girl now introduced as Indigo. "What do you want Zuko?" Indigo said still in her fighting position. "That is Prince Zuko to you... All I want is a little talk." Zuko said crossing his arms at his stomach. "Yea sure, Talk with me. THEN BARBACUE!" Indigo yelled and sprinted the opposite ways. "Stay here." Zuko orderd. "Yes sir." The fire nation replied as Zuko ran after Indigo.

_This can't be happening!_  
Indigo thought as she stopped and looked to her sides and was just about to jump into the lake infront of her but was tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Ugh." She was forced to lay on her stomach. "Zuko!" She grunted and he replied. "I just want to talk." "Get off of me! You are crushing me!" Indigo groaned almost out of air. "You have lost your touch, Indigo." Zuko said patheticly. "Your pathetic." He said.

_Uh uh! He did not call me Pathetic.  
_Indigo thought while fire burned inside of her.

Zuko jumped off right before she went totally on fire. "Zuko you--" Indigo started but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. "Don't say a word..." Zuko said appearing closer than usuall to indigo she breathed heavily. Zuko grabbed Indigo's hand and twisted behind her neck pushing down. "AUGH!" She screamed in agony as she fell to her knees her head lowered in shame. "Heh, you were always easy to get." Zuko said. Indigo felt her soul light on fire. "Nothing to say eh?" Zuko chuckled (I am so sorry if I am making Zuko, Not Zuko you know? > ) "Zuko..." Indigo mumbled. "What was that?" Zuko said nealing down knowing she wasn't going to say anything.  
Heck right she wasn't going to say anything!  
It's what she was going to do...  
Indigo closed her eyes, her soul completely on a explosion.  
When she opend her eyes, her eyes were completely orangish red and she felt like she was going to explode. She pulled forward flipping Zuko over and into the lake, but he flipped back and landed on his knee and foot. His eyes widend when Indigo got to her feet her eyes back to normal her hands lit fire. "So you want to fight correct?" Zukosaid cracking his knuckles and getting into his normal position. "Bring it." Indigo said as he inhaled deeply exhaling fire. He flipped and kicked Indigo but she grabbed his foot and threw him in the air. Him flipping and grabbing her hands and sliding under her legs and flipping her onto her back. She winced and all Zuko said was "Your nothing compared to me."

_He doesn't have a weekness! That monster...  
_Suddenly Zuko was sent back by wind. "Leave her alone Zuko!" a little voice was heard. Suddenly a boy was veiwed infront of Indigo.  
"Aang!" A girl's voice was heard. Indigo looked in the sky and saw two people, a girl and a boy. They landed from (the thing they fly on, all I know is Appa or is it Aapa oh well.) The boy got off and went to the other boy now is Aang. "So.. The avatar and his friends have came." Zuko said almost grinning. The girl came to Indigo's side and said "Are you all right?" Indigo nodded and sat up looking at the girl dressed in blue. "I am katara." She introduced and helped Indigo up. "I am--" She was blasted away leaving dust as indigo coughed. "Zuko!" She screamed and Katara and the boy dressed like her tied up. Behind the tree were the fire nation. Zuko stood smirking. Aang was limping a bit. "Not like you Avatar to be limping..." Zuko said. "Leave him alone." Indigo said brushing her self off and walking infront of Aang. "...Uh." was all Aang could say. "How can you be on his side, Traitor." Zuko said a little shocked. "But oh Zuko." Indigo said getting the charm on as she noticed his face burn, but he still had no emotion. "I left your side for oh so long." Indigo said forming her hands into fists. Zuko growled and flipped in the air sending fire at her once again. As Indigo ricoched to the left she twisted into the air sending fire at Zuko from her feet. Katara and the boy gasped along with Aang. "Your a fire bender?" they all said in union. Indigo didn't nod, because Zuko did so too. She didn't talk also, Zuko did that also. (Lol x) )  
" She is to be mine. " Zuko said. Which sent chills down Indigo's spine, and Aang and the girl, and the boy gasped.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! ) I did! Oh and umm please Reveiw to tell me more things about avatar. Thank you people that do and for those that don't Foul creature -Fake cry.-

Puppy dog eyes -please Review!


	2. An Explenation

Yay! Reviews! -Took a basket and threw all the Reviews in the air.- Happy time! ) (Even thought I got one I want to feel happy so I can continue because I get depressed way to easily. ( ..Well I feel positive to keep the story going)Thank you Zuko's Girl Friend for information.. I felt stupid not knowing that > But thanks ) Theres alot more but I want to continue mee hee )  
New Story:Well I am making a new story called, The Twins in Avatar world, different bending and all. Will their love for sisterhood break away as one is sided with the fire nation and the water nation.  
Please read it my fans -Kissed all and gave them cookies.- Mwah! I luv ya'

* * *

**The Avatar: The last Airbender  
Part Two:  
An Explenation**

Indigo just grunted and said "Don't bring that up, I have enough nightmares all ready." Katara giggled and Zuko said "You have to face the truth and once your 16 you _are_ mine." Zuko grinned.

_Ugh.. More nightmares --'  
_Indigo placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, just let them go and I will go with you. Happy?" Indigo said. "First of all no, since I am way to close. And you don't have a choice." Zuko said then Indigo was held by the shoulders. "What?" Indigo said shocked.

_Dang.. how did they get behind me? No wait what about Aang?  
_Indigo turned her head a little and saw him struggling with five fire nation soilders. "That's it." Indigo said and flipped front words doing the splits in the air, while her feet were on fire, and knocked the Soldiers down. "Sucka." Indigo winked and blasted away the fire soldiers holding Aang and then was soon held again by Zuko. "You just wont quit will you?" He said struggling. Suddenly Katara sent a water whip at Zuko letting Indigo go. Indigo ran to the Avatar and helped him up. "Thanks." He said and Indigo smiled. "Katara thanks!" Indigo said and Katara smiled and kicked one of the guards and got loose with the boy. "Hey! I am Sokka!" The boy said grinning a goofy smile. Indigo giggled.

Zuko grabbed Katara by the collar and said "Indigo your forgeting something." "Zuko put her down! She has nothing to do with this 'Deal" Indigo said pissed. "Deal?" Aang asked and Indigo whisperd. "I will tell you later." As Indigo ran towards Zuko. Katara just looked at Indigo crazy.

_I can't believe I am going to do this... ugh xx  
_Indigo smacked her lips onto Zuko's. His anger slowly dieing down. Indigo was shocked, she couldn't go away. He let Katara down and Aang and Sokka gaged. "Oh..my eyes." Sokka complained.

_Wow.. Zuko.. -Googly eyes.- Ahem I mean ok now is my chance! .. oh but Zuko- SHUT UP! >  
_Indigo brought her hand around his neck and then stomped on his foot and flipped back, him nealing on one knee to shocked to move. Indigo helped Aang and Sokka up and Katara was already on her way. "What was that about?" Sokka said while running besides Indigo.

"Just a distraction to let Katara go." Indigo blushed while saying that.

"Looked like you enjoyed it to me." Sokka whisperd and Indigo stopped running and whispered "Sokka's jealouse."  
She continued to run and they finally came to a clearing while Aang jumped up onto his flying bison (Thank you Zuko's Girl Friend I don't feel like an idiot anymore! x) Sokka came thired and Indigo last. They were all settled when Aang said "Appa! Yip Yip!" Then appa was in the air. "So explain." Katara said not to specific.

"Explain what?" Indigo said trying to sound like she didn't know what katara was talking about.  
"You know darn right! What is with it? Why are you to be Zuko's future wife?" Katara said and Sokka grunted. Indigo completely ignoring Sokka's actions she said "Well umm it started out in a duel, actually my father didn't have a son so he placed me in the duel. When I passed all the other guys, defeating them. They all thought I was a boy because I had my little hat on, that hat was so cute and it had little clothes that looked-" "On with the story." Katara said and Indigo sighed. "Fine, well then umm It came to that it was me vs. Zuko. What a showdown it would be. So when I walked onto the field the first thing I heard Zuko whipsered to my ear, since we had to stand beside each other for the introduction of First Round. He said that I know your a girl and to spice up the duel if I win you will marry me, and if you lose well, you will have your own life back. Now first I was confused, Why would a prince want to marry me, expeically Zuko, well.. I think before the scar was burned onto his face I think Zuko and I were friends.. Well surely enough he beat me and he told my father the deal. I kept saying no father no! But he was to delighted for his grandchildren-" Indigo turned pale."- Would be Royalty.. So there." Katara almost laughed. "You still don't _have _to marry him!" Katara said so free spirited. Indigo regained color and said "Well, actually I do, now that my father is also looking for me." They continued to talk.

Now let's see what poor Zuko is doing.  
When Indigo pressed her lips onto his. He was shocked. Knowing she was trying to make him let go of Katara, well it worked. He let katara go, but she didn't break away. That leaved the question.  
_Does she ...Like me? oo; (Lol facey )  
_Zuko just enjoyed the moment, and was even in more shock when her hand went behind his neck. Then the moment ended when she stomped on his foot and left him on the ground. "...uh." Zuko watched Indigo leave with the Avatar.

"Well the chase had began." Zuko said smirking. With that he returned to his ship.

* * *

I so hope you liked it! Please review! OH PLEASE! ) Thank you! -Gave cookies to everyone.- 


End file.
